


Whisper Babe

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004, F/M, M/M, mormon! brendon, stoner! ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross, a highschool senior living in Seattle is best friends with Brendon Urie, a highschool junior living in Vegas. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely Saturday morning, the sun shining through the window, the birds chirping and the piercing sound of a text tone. The sixteen year old boy pulled the covers over his head, mumbling incoherent thoughts. The boy had almost fallen back into a deep slumber when the shrill tone rang out again, standing out in the serene silence. He pulled the covers down and grabbed the sidekick off the table. He had three new texts,

 

3:00 AM: I'm high. Wrote a bomb ass baseline.

10:30 AM: I'm booooreeed.

10:40 AM: Bren. Wake uppp. Entertain meeeee.

He rolled his eyes. The older was less mature than Brendon in every possible way. He typed out a reply,

10:45: U woke me up, Ry. I need sleep. 

He received a reply in an instant.

10:45 AM: Screw you, Urie!

Brendon laughed and hit the call button. Ryan picked up after one ring. "How's the lovely state of Nevada this morning?" Ryan asked, slurring a bit. 'Fucking pothead', Brendon thought but replied with, "Usual. And Seattle?" 

"Rainy but oh so gorgeous." Brendon laughed at him. "You are sooooo gay, Ross." "NO I'm n-" Ryan began to say but was cut off by a booming voice shouting, "George Ross III." Ryan quickly mumbled an excuse and hung out. Brendon sighed, most of their phone calls ended like that nowadays. He decided to get up and take a shower before his shift at work.

As the water cascaded down around his body, his mind drifted off to the enigma that was Ryan Ross. Ryan was extremely talented, he could play guitar, drums, piano and bass but his singing was angelic. It was an acquired taste but a good taste. He was also attractive from his MySpace pictures. Brendon felt something hit his stomach. He looked down to see his dick rubbing against the pudge of his belly.

He turned the shower knob from hot to cold, flinching slightly. He knew tomorrow he would have to super repent. He couldn't like a boy like that way, he would be condemned to hell. He got dressed in his work uniform, ready to mix fruit for eight hours and get Ryan Ross out of his thoughts. 

\--------------------

When he got to work, Jac was standing behind the counter looking bored. She instantly perked up upon seeing him walk through the door. "Hi Brendon!" She said, batting her eyelashes. He just waved at her. Jac had been trying to get in his pants since Freshman year. Jac assigned him to the register before going to grab some fruit from the freezer. The doorbell rang signaling they had a customer. Brendon looked up to see a male with warm eyes. His smile was so captivating, almost as if you could get lost in it. 

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Brendon asked. The boy smiled at him before responding. "A strawberry banana smoothie and your name and number?" Brendon began typing his order into the computer and then he froze. "Oh I'm not ummm into guys." He said, willing for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. "That's because you've never hung out with me." The guy said, handing Brendon his sidekick. Oh this guy wasn't joking. 

Jac walked over to the two of them. "It's not very nice to hit on my employees." Jac said. The guy just laughed. "Honey, you're not the manager but good try." Brendon began to type his number in for no good reason. He handed the guy back his sidekick. "Brendon. Nice name. I'm Jon, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for Brendon to shake but Brendon handed him his smoothie instead. 

"I'll definitely be texting you, pretty boy." Jon said, before walking off. Jac just shook her head before cleaning off the mixer. He had been here 10 minutes and he was already willing to get out of here so he can just ignore all of his life responsibilities. His phone buzzed in his pocket signaling that he had a new message. He sighed as it was probably Jon. As he opened the message up, he saw that it was from Ryan.

12:00 pm: Hey Bden. u r at work rn but just know that ur my best friend. Have a good day!-Ryro

Brendon smiled down at the message suddenly feeling the energy to finish his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Ryan's world

Ryan heard his name being called interrupting his response to Brendon. He mumbled a quick excuse and hung up the phone. Ryan was positive that Brendon had figured it out by now. Ryan stormed downstairs to find his dad in the living room, a bottle of beer clasped tightly in his grip. He motioned to a letter sitting on the table. 

"University of Nevada? George, I told you that you have to go to school in Seattle." His father ranted but all Ryan could think about was the butterflies in his stomach. He reached over and grabbed the letter off the table. He ripped it over reading,

"Dear Mr. George Ross III,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our creative writing program. We are also pleased to offer you a full ride to our University. We hope you choose to follow through with our program.

Sincerely,

The Office Of Admissions At The University Of Nevada

Ryan felt the tears streaming down his face out of accomplishment. "Dad?" He whispered which he got a glare in return. "I got in!!!" He says, with a sense of pride in his voice. His dad just rolls his eyes at him, clearly dismissing him. "You're still not going, George!!!!!!" His dad yelled but Ryan was already storming out of the house. Not wanting to hear the disappointment in his father's voice.

\--------------

20 minutes later, Ryan was knocking on a door. He waited a few moments until someone answered the door. "Ry, too early." The person said, voice laced with sleep. "Lighten up, Spence." Ryan said, punching him on the arm and inviting himself in. Spencer grabbed his waist from behind. "What's wrong?" Spencer said, just holding Ryan.

"Stupid question, Spence." Ryan grumbled. Spencer hummed in response and leaned into kiss Ryan's neck. "I'm sorry babe. Wanna cuddle?" Spencer whispered into Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded in response. Spencer picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom. "Babe, did you really walk here in your pajamas?" Spencer asked, putting Ryan down on his bed.

Ryan looked down at himself, he was wearing a grey shirt and navy blue pajama pants. Ryan sighed in response. Spencer laid down next to him, carding his fingers through Ryan's curls. "Babe, you smell like weed." Spencer commented. He didn't really mind it but it was a new smell that he was getting used to because the Ryan he knew smelled like vanilla but he knew that it helped Ryan escape from his issues.

"Can you please just stop talking?" Ryan said, aggravated with the noise of his boyfriend's voice. Spencer nodded and kissed his cheek. "I got in Spencer. They gave me a full ride for my writing. I could finally meet my best friend, Spence. I just feel bad because I would be leaving my father behind. I don't really give a shit with the way he treats me but I still feel insanely guilty. He's my family." Ryan began to rant, stopping to take a deep breath to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And then there's you Spence. I really don't want you to be in Seattle while I'm in Nevada. I am just worried that you'll get aggravated and leave me." Ryan said, letting the tears fall. Spencer leaned in and kiss him passionately. Ryan kissed back with just as much emotion. "Ryan Ross, you're a fool if you think I'm letting you go." Spencer said, smiling down at him. Ryan wiped his tears away not wanting to look any weaker than he's already come across as.

"Oh. Ry?" Spencer asked with a slight hesitation in his voice. Ryan nodded for him to go. Spencer took a deep breath before beginning. "I did this behind your back." Ryan instantly cut Spencer off. "Why does that sound horrible." Spencer just kissed him to silence him and Ryan could tell that his boyfriend was being serious. 

Spencer reached over and grabbed something from his bedside table. He handed it to Ryan, who read it aloud. "Dear Mr. Spencer James Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our music program.

Sincerely,

The Office Of Admissions At The University Of Nevada" Ryan blinked and stared at the letter. "Spencer? Is this real?" Ryan asked. Spencer laughed and nodded. "SPENCER I GET TO STAY WITH YOU!" Ryan shouted in glee kissing his boyfriend. "Can we sleep now?" Spencer asked with a yawn. Ryan laughed at his sleepy boyfriend who could always make him feel better and nodded. Ryan pulled his phone out of his pocket opening up his messages.

He knew Brendon was at work so he typed out:

"Hey Bden. u r at work rn but just know that ur my best friend. Have a good day-Ryro"

He placed his phone onto Spencer's bedside table after silencing it and curled into his boyfriend's warmth. For the first time in a while, Ryan felt completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new Twenty One Pilots song being leaked. Here's a new chapter for you guys!

Brendon pulled his apron off after his six hour shift. His shift was full of dealing with annoying customers and trying to ignore Jac’s constant flirting with him. He still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face from Ryan’s message earlier. The boy had a way of always putting him in a super mood that was hard to ruin but something always managed to bring him down. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Ryan.

6:00 pm: Heyyyy Ry. I am out of work. Ttyl

Brendon walked out of the store and immediately walked into someone knocking their things out of their hands. He bent down and began helping the person pick up their belongings. “It seems like we were meant to run into each other because you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Brendon heard a smooth voice say and he looked up to see Jon staring down at him. “Oh. Here are your things.” Brendon said handing Jon his belongings. Jon smiled at him. “Thank you so much! Hey, umm do you want to go grab something to eat?” Jon said, giving him a look that was way too sinful for Brendon.

He let out an awkward laugh not knowing how to respond to the older boy. “I actually have to get home otherwise my parents will murder me.” Brendon said trying to be the responsible son but also wanted to find a quick escape from Jon’s constant flirting. Jon nodded. “I understand. Have a nice night, Brendon.” Jon said, waving and walking in the opposite direction from Brendon. 

Brendon got into his car starting it up and turning on the radio. The Smashing Pumpkins were on the radio. He smiled and sang along omitting the curse words from the song. 15 minutes later, he pulled into the driveway. He unlocked the front door and entered the house. His parents were sitting in the living room reading the Book Of Mormon and his siblings were nowhere in sight. “Hi Mom and Dad! I’m home from work.” Brendon said, waving to them before walking up the stairs. 

He pushed his bedroom door open. Matt was sitting on the floor playing a video game on the Nintendo ’64. “Why are you in my room?” Brendon asked staring at his brother. Matt rolled his eyes and paused the game. “I’m obviously here because I’m playing your Nintendo.” Brendon took the controller out of his hand and set it on the table. “Can you please leave? I’ve had a long day at work and I’m extremely tired and I just want one moment of silence.” Brendon said, voice cracking in the process. Matt nodded and exited the room turning off the gaming console in the process.

His phone rang out and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone but he pulled out his phone and read the message. He had two brand new ones.

6:40 PM: How was work, Bden? I would call you but I’m at a friend’s house. 

6:36 Hey Brendon. It’s Jon. Have a good night! Hope I see you tomorrow. :)

He decided not to respond to Jon’s because he didn’t feel like necessarily getting flirted with. He decided to respond to Ryan’s text. 

6:41 Pm: It was horrible. My co-worker kept flirting w/ me. And have fun.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Brendon sighed before he said, “Come In!” His parents entered into his room. His mom sat down on his bed pushing his hair out of his face. “Sweetie, do you want to come out to dinner with us or are you too tired?” His mom said, motioning to his dad who was holding car keys in his hand.  
“No, thank you. I’m very tired Mom so I think I’m going to bed early.” He said, patting his bed. He wasn’t necessarily tired but he just wanted to be left alone to have a moment to think. His Mom nodded and left his bedroom. He heard his four siblings make their way downstairs and out of the house. 

He grabbed his laptop out of the drawer of his bedside table and booted the computer up. He opened an incognito browser and typed in “Guys liking guys. Sin?” Tons of results came up and Brendon clicked on the top result. He skimmed over the page and began taking in some information. He came to a conclusion that it’s not as bad as a sin as he thought but it was still not wonderful. 

His research was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” Brendon asked. He heard a laugh on the other end and instantly felt relaxed. “Is that any way to greet your best friend?” Ryan asked, putting on a faux hurt voice. Brendon rolled his eyes at the dork on the other end of the phone. “I thought you were at a friend’s house.” Brendon stated wondering why Ryan was calling him not that he minded. He liked having Ryan’s company.   
“He went out to get us food and won’t be back for a while.” Ryan responded. Brendon was kind of jealous. Ryan could never come over to his house. He knew Ryan had piercings and was openly bisexual which his parents would never approve of. His parents would deem Ryan a sin upon focusing their gaze on him. “That’s nice. Can I ask a question?” Brendon said, giving the intent that this question was important so Ryan knew not to tease him but give him an honest answer.

“Shoot Bren.” Ryan said. Brendon took a deep breath before he began. “So I know you’re bisexual but what’s it like to date a guy?” Ryan took a moment to think about how to respond to Brendon. “For me, it’s the same as dating a girl. The sex just works differently and guys don’t really like to talk about their feelings like girls do. Why are you thinking of dating a guy?” Ryan asked with concern in his voice. Brendon half nodded before realizing that Ryan couldn’t see him.  
“I don’t know. There’s this guy named Jon who came into my job today and he started flirting with me. He’s kind of a tease but he’s super sweet, Ry. The only problem is my parents would never approve of that. They would take me to the nearest church and try to purify me.” Brendon said and then let out a sigh of relief. Ryan made his thinking sound. It was a half hum and half sing-song noise. 

“It seems like you may be bisexual. You should give him a try but be open with him that you’re curious about this. You don’t have to tell your parents it could be a secret.” Ryan said. Brendon could hear Ryan’s smirk as he said that. “I don’t know yet. I’ll think about it more in depth. Thanks Ry.” Brendon said, a wide grin now finding itself on his face. “You’re welcome Bden. Oh I have to go. Will you be okay?” Ryan asked. “Yeah. Have fun at your friend’s house. Bye Ryro.” He said laughing at Ryan’s stupid nickname.   
Ryan muttered a quick “Bye” before hanging up the phone and Brendon was left in complete silence once again. He looked at Jon’s message and he typed out a reply over thinking it a couple of times before deciding on,

7:20 PM: Hey Jon. I hope to see you tomorrow as well and have a wonderful night! Sorry I couldn’t hang out tonight but maybe another night?

He sent it without any second thought but he knew that they would come later when he was trying to fall asleep. He heard the garage door open and he knew that his family was home. Silence over. Kara stuck her head into his bedroom and stared at him. “Oh. You’re awake. I thought that you would be asleep by now. Anyways, Mom and Dad brought you home something to eat if you want it, it’s in the fridge. You’ll have to heat it up.” She said, staring at him.  
“Okay. Thank you. Goodnight Kara.” He said, secretly hoping that everyone would leave him alone until he had to get up for church tomorrow and enter back into the public world. His phone let out a shrill tone but he ignored it. Pulling the covers over his head, he began to fall asleep.  
\-----  
The alarm rang out at precisely 6:15 am making Brendon groan out tiredly. He turned the alarm off and pulled the covers back over his head. It was too early for church, God. He knew that he wouldn’t get much more sleep before one of his parents or siblings barged in and pulled his covers off his slim body.   
It took about 15 minutes before Mason walked in and pulled his cover off. “Let’s go Brendon!” Mason yelled and exited his room. Brendon rolled his eyes walking over to his closet. He pulled out his suit which was saved specifically for Church. He changed into his suit and combed his hair before getting his shoes and putting them on. 

He walked downstairs to find that his family was waiting on him. He smiled at them and they all piled into the car. He pulled out his phone and texted Ryan.

7:00 am: Off to church once again…..please come save me. Also good morning Ryro.

“Brendon. Phone.” His dad scolded. Sunday was their day for no worldly pleasures meaning cell phones were included in that. He slipped his phone into his pocket, looking out the window as a sign of silent protest. Brendon didn’t understand why he was the only one who had an issue with this lifestyle. His siblings were perfect angels and never questioned anything Mom and Dad asked them to do. Mason, Matt, Kara, and Kyla are the stellar kids and oh there’s the troublemaker Brendon. 

He didn’t mean to be a bad kid but he didn’t necessarily want to succumb to what was shoved down his throat every single Sunday. 15 minutes later, his Dad pulled into a parking space in the Church parking lot. His siblings fought to get out of the car to get a seat at the front while he lurked behind. “Brendon!” He heard his name being called out. A tall kid was leaning against the wall and there he was. 

“Hey Dallon, how are you?” Brendon asked. He knew Dallon wasn’t like the rest of them. He was more like Brendon. He had an interesting perspective on things which instantly drew Brendon into the elder’s energy. “I’m good. Wish I didn’t have to be here.” Dallon replied, mumbling the latter just in case anyone was listening to their conversation. Brendon nodded in response before looking at the door. 

They waited until they were almost forced to enter. Brendon and Dallon smirked to themselves as they saw all the rows at the front of the sanctuary had been completely occupied. Brendon looked to see all four of his siblings front and center. Dallon led Brendon to a pew and handed him a Book Of Mormon. They both knew that their focus wouldn’t be on the sermon but rather on each other.   
They had done this enough times to have it down to a science. At the beginning of each sermon, note cards were passed out for everyone to take notes on. Notes….doesn’t necessarily mean they have to be personal so Dallon and Brendon communicated using those. The choir started up and this was the only part that the two boys would willingly participate in. Singing was a passion for the both of them. It showed that both of them had a clear natural talent for it as the choir master was always trying to recruit the both of them to the choir.

They sang three songs and then the sermon began. Brendon pulled out a blue pen and wrote, “Kill me now, Dall. Please.” He showed the card to Dallon who had to stifle a giggle. “It’s not THAT bad, Brendon.” Dallon wrote back in response. Brendon rolled his eyes at the younger before beginning to write when he froze half listening to the sermon but fully focusing his attention.   
“We will have missionary trips to Seattle this summer for anyone who wants to go on one. Sign up with Judy either this Sunday or next Sunday.” Dallon took his pen and began to write, “Isn’t that where Ryan lives. My awesome best friend Ryan.?” Dallon handed him the card and Brendon nodded in response. A smile clear on his face as he thought about finally getting to meet Ryan and making Ryan smile in response to something he said,

Unfortunately, he would have to convince his parents to send him to Seattle as he was sure all of his siblings would want to go. He looked at Dallon who had suddenly stopped writing notes. Brendon wasn’t completely clueless; he knew Dallon had a major crush on him. He was almost positive that Dallon thought he had a crush on Ryan. Brendon could admire another guy without being gay. 

The service lasted another fifteen minutes before everyone was dismissed. Brendon met up with his family. His siblings were already fighting over who got to go to Seattle. Excuses like “I’m older”, “I have better grades” and “my room is the cleanest” being thrown out. His parents looked over at him clearly waiting for his input. Brendon just looked at his shoes not wanting the wrath of his siblings. “I think Brendon should go. What do you think, honey?” He heard his Mother say.

“No” all his siblings said in unison. His Dad looked at him before nodding. “Yes. It’s finally Brendon’s turn to go out and make a change guys.” He received glares from his four siblings as they got in the car to go home. Brendon didn’t necessarily do the dirty work so he doesn’t understand why they all hate him? That’s what you get for the being the youngest, Brendon figures.

His siblings couldn’t put him into a bad mood though. All he could think of was Ryan. His Ryan, The one who will text him at 3 a.m. to tell him that he got a new song idea when he was high or the one who has a fucked up family but still smiles. The Ryan who took stupid selfies for Myspace with his messy hair, gages and lip ring and always makes Brendon smile over the dumbest things.

He couldn’t wait until instead of texting Brendon at 3 a.m., he could roll over and wake Brendon up to show him the new song. He could watch Ryan’s eyes as he took as he took a hit of his blunt. He could be a reason that Ryan smiles one day even though he knows he is. He could take stupid selfies for Myspace with Ryan. He could mess up Ryan’s hair by kissing him and no Brendon totally did not have a crush on Ryan. You can kiss a guy without having a crush on them.

Brendon had zoned out and didn’t realize that they were home until Matt taped his shoulder and motioned for him to get out of the car. Brendon couldn’t wait to tell Ryan tomorrow that they could finally meet one another and just be themselves for a while and not have to worry about Ryan’s dad or Brendon’s siblings or parents. Just Ryan and Brendon. Nothing and no one could stop them at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan woke up a bit after Spencer did. Ryan rolled over in Spencer's arms and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful sleeping and I know you don't sleep well." Spencer said. Ryan leaned up and kissed him softly moving to straddle him. "You know you're very fucking hot." Ryan whispered into his ear. Spencer laughed at him and pushed him off of him. "I am not going to fuck you while you're sad." Spencer said, glaring at him. "Who said that I was sad?" Ryan said, leaning up and trying to kiss Spencer again. Spencer pushed him away again. "Ryan, you came over here crying babe. I am not going to sleep with you." Spencer said. Ryan's phone let out a sound, making them both aware that Ryan had a text message. Ryan rolled over and grabbed his phone off the table. The message read:

6:00 pm: Heyyyy Ry. I am out of work. Ttyl

Ryan smiled down at his phone while reading the text message. "Brendon?" Spencer said, with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Ryan nodded and he knew that his boyfriend was jealous of his friendship with Brendon but that's all they were ever going to be. He had a crush on Brendon but Spencer was his boyfriend who he absolutely loved. Ryan began to reply to Brendon typing out:

6:40 pm: How was work, Bden? I would call you but I'm at a friend's house.

Spencer began to pull Ryan back into his embrace but Ryan was fully distracted by the boy on the other end of his phone. "Hey Ry, we can make out." Spencer said, trying to get his boyfriend's attention back onto him. Ryan leaned over and started to kiss him but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled away from Spencer and opened up his phone.

6:41 pm: It was horrible. My co-worker kept flirting w/ me. And have fun.

Spencer rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who jumped at his phone to answer another boy's text. Ryan felt bad because Brendon had expressed his annoyance with the blonde bitch who was apparently his co-worker. Spencer sighed and got out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked, not wanting his boyfriend to leave because he was annoyed or jealous. "I thought I would get us some food since it's dinner time or do you want to go on a proper date babe?" Spencer asked, not staying annoyed at Ryan for very long. Ryan shook his head. "Too tired but can we have a movie cuddle night?" Ryan asked. Spencer nodded and kissed his forehead before leaving to get food. Ryan decided to call Brendon so he could get the younger out of his mind and focus on Spencer.

"Hello?" He heard Brendon's voice say hesitantly. He knew that Brendon never checked his caller I.D. before he answered his phone. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Ryan said, acting like Brendon hurt his feelings by not knowing that it was him instantly. "I thought you were at a friend's house." Brendon says, pointing out the obvious but it's nice that Brendon actually listens to Ryan unlike other people in his life. Ryan always felt welcomed in Brendon's company. "He went out to get us food and won't be back for a while." Ryan said in response to Brendon's statement.

Ryan wished Brendon could actually hang out with him one day. He had totally forgot to tell Brendon about his acceptance into the university. Brendon interrupted his thoughts by speaking. "That's nice. Can I ask a question?" Ryan's anxiety instantly skyrocketed when Brendon asked that but he knew it wasn't anything bad. "Shoot Bren." Ryan said, putting on his serious voice. He heard Brendon take a deep breath so he knew it was something that Brendon had been thinking about for awhile. "So I know you're bisexual but what's it like to date a guy?" Brendon said.

Ryan was thrown off guard by that question. He was expecting it to be something a whole lot worse. He took a moment of how to respond to Brendon's question before deciding on, "For me, it's the same as dating a girl. The sex just works differently and guys don't really talk about their feelings like girls do. Why are you thinking of dating a guy?" There was concern evident when Ryan asked that question. He wasn't going to deny that he liked Brendon and he didn't want another guy to have Brendon but Ryan knew that was extremely selfish. 

There was a long moment of silence before Brendon responded. "I don't know. There's this guy named Jon who came into my job today and he started flirting with me. He's kind of a tease but he's super sweet, Ry. The only problem is my parents would never approve of that. They would take me to the nearest church and try to purify me." He let out a sigh of relief obviously thrilled to get this off of his chest. Ryan's heart sunk when Brendon said there was another guy. He knew that Brendon would never choose him unfortunately. Brendon needed his advice though so he had to think of something to say to him.

He started to think hardly. "It seems like you might be bisexual. You should give him a try but be open with him that you're curious about this. You don't have to tell your parents, it could be a secret." Ryan said with a smirk. He was always a slut for being secretive. Brendon thought about it for a second. "In don't know yet. I'll think about it more in depth. Thanks Ry." Brendon said and Ryan could hear his smile. Ryan heard the door unlock signaling that Spencer was back. "You're welcome Bden. Oh I have to go. Will you be okay?" Ryan asked with concern in his voice but he was trying to get off the phone fast.

"Yeah. Have fun at your friend's house. Bye Ryro." Brendon said. Ryan rolled his eyes muttering a quick bye before hanging up. He would always deny it but he loved when Brendon called him Ryro. Spencer walked in carrying a bag into the room. "I got Chinese food. Is that okay?" Spencer said, looking him over. Ryan smiled and kissed him. "Orange chicken, right?" Ryan asked and Spencer nodded. "Yes babe, I know you too well. So who were you on the phone with?" Ryan froze, chopsticks half to his mouth. "Oh. Just Brendon. He was asking for some relationship advice." Ryan said, playing it off. 

"A pretty stripper in Las Vegas?" Spencer asked, jokingly. Ryan shook his head before reaching to grab some soy sauce. "Nah. A boy who came into his work." Ryan said casually. Spencer let out a quiet oh before changing the subject. "So have you written anything lately?" Spencer took a forkful of fried rice into his mouth. "I wrote a cool base line when I was high the other night but I can't remember it." Ryan said, looking confused. Spencer kissed his forehead. "That's what drugs will do to you baby boy." Ryan glared at him.

"Why do you have such a fucking issue with weed? I use it to relax." Ryan snapped on him. "Usually when you use to want to relax you would come over here but you don't even care anymore. We haven't had sex in months." Spencer snapped back. Ryan stood up in a fury. "You fucking deny all of my advances! So don't you fucking blame this on me! I don't want to rely on you for everything. Sorry, that I have some independence now and I don't need Spencer anymore!" Ryan yelled before storming out of the room. 

"Ry, I didn't mean it like that." Spencer said, getting up and trying to stop him from leaving. He laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder turning him around. "Leave me alone. I really don't want to see your face or talk to you at the moment." Ryan said. "Ryan." Spencer said but Ryan forced himself out of Spencer's grip and walked out of the front door. Ryan took a deep breath pausing outside the front door. He had to decide where to go now. 

He paused before pulling out his phone to text her. The message was simple, it just read:

8:00 P.M.: I'm coming over. Be ready.

He began his trek over to her house. He knew that it was going to take him awhile to get there. He got a simple text back. 

8:05 P.M.: See you soon ;) 

\-----

Fifteen minutes later, he showed up on her doorstep. The door was unlocked so he invited himself into the house. She was sitting in the living room. "Hey Ryan." She said once she noticed his presence was in the room. "Do you have anymore weed?" He asked. "Is that all I am to you? Just a weed dealer." Her slick seductive voice said. Ryan immediately tried to save himself by saying, "No no no Sarah no." She smirked at him. The girl was quiet in public but behind closed doors she was slick on her feet. 

"Obviously, something else is the matter here so spill." She said before walking over to the piano bench and opening it up. Ryan sighed. "It's Spencer." Sarah returned to the couch with a joint in her hand. She lit it and handed it to Ryan. "What did he do?" She asked him. "He just doesn't approve of my lifestyle choices lately." Ryan said, taking a hit off the joint. He felt instantly calm after it took it's immediate effect. "It's your choice. Not his." Sarah said, pointing out what Ryan thought was the obvious truth.

Ryan leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Is it my choice if I want to kiss you?" Ryan whispered into her ear. Sarah giggled, a beautiful high pitched sound escaping from her lips. "All that weed has gone to your dick." She said, palming him through his jeans. Truth be told, Ryan didn't have money to pay Sarah for the weed so usually he paid her through sex. It was degrading and he had a boyfriend but it helped so much. No would ever understand and that's okay but Ryan needed it so badly. 

He could never be able to handle the pressure of his dad, Spencer, college applications and Brendon without it. "Sarah." Ryan moaned out. Usually he just got her off and then he was out of here but he had a feeling Sarah wanted to be dominant today. "Shirt off and then take mine off." She demanded at Ryan who sighed and complied not wanting to make her mad. This honestly meant nothing to him but he was mad at Spencer so it felt really good.

Deliberately disobeying his wishes by going out and getting more weed. He just wishes he did't feel like a prostitute but he needed it. It was like a medicine that he couldn't find anywhere else. The closest he could get to this amazing feeling is when he was on the phone with Brendon or thinking about Brendon. Sarah's mouth is on his dick now and she licks up the base but his thoughts have drifted off to the younger boy in Las Vegas.

He bets Brendon would be the kind of guy who likes having his hair pulled and being almost choked. He can see Brendon's tombstone. 

"Here lies Brendon Boyd Urie,

The kid who choked on too much dick.

1987-2004"

Ryan smiles to himself as Sarah runs his tongue over his slit. Ryan lets out a moan gripping onto Sarah's head to steady himself. He's going to cum soon, he's not going to last much longer. She does that a couple more times and Ryan is cumming down her throat. She pulls off and tosses him his weed. "Out." She says. Ryan zips up his jeans and puts his shirt back on before slipping the weed into his jacket pocket. 

He made his trek back home, hoping that his Dad was out at some bar and not home. He wanted to play guitar loudly until he couldn't hear his own thoughts. When he approached his front door, Spencer was sitting on the porch steps. "Why are you here?" Ryan asked, as he approached his boyfriend. "I wanted to um apologize for earlier. I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I um I got you these." Spencer says, holding out a bouquet of roses. Ryan began to swoon, he honestly had the best boyfriend.

He felt extremely guilty though. He had cheated on Spencer multiple times. "Is all forgiven?" Ryan asked, accepting the roses. Spencer smiled at him. "Of course babe." He said, kissing his forehead. Ryan unlocked the front door and added to roses to the collection that Spencer had already given him. They sat up in his room and there was no sight of Ryan's dad in the house. Ryan picked up his bass and began to mess around with it as Spencer watched him.

"WAIT!" Ryan shouted as he began plucking strings to create a series of chords. It sounded really lovely to Spencer even though he had no clue what Ryan was even playing. "That sounds really nice babe. When did you write that?" Spencer asked, praising his boyfriend. "That's the bass line that I wrote the other day when I was high." Ryan said, hoping Spencer wouldn't yell at him again. "Wow ummm maybe the weed actually helps you." Spencer said, motioning to the base.

Ryan began to think for a moment before he replied to Spencer. "Did you ummm did you maybe want to try it out?" Ryan said, stuttering over his words. He felt so nervous suddenly and Spencer just sighed. "Ummm will I be okay?" Spencer asked, fully putting down his guard and trusting Ryan. "Of course. I won't let you get hurt." Ryan said, patting his back. Spencer slowly nods and Ryan pulled a joint out of his pocket. "You wanna share one so it doesn't hit you as hard?" Ryan asked.

Spencer smiled over at his boyfriend. Ryan grabbed his lighter from under the bed and lit the joint. He took a hit off of it before passing it to Spencer. Spencer held it between his fingers not quite knowing what to do. Ryan motioned it up to his lips. "Inhale and take a hit of it." Spencer took a hit off of it and his eyes dilated. Ryan always got kind of horny when he was high, usually he just jerked off but now his boyfriend was here. The weed was having a stronger effect on Spencer than Ryan because it was all so new to him. Spencer passed the joint back to Ryan.

Ryan discarded it onto the ground and pushed Spencer back onto his bed. He attached their lips together in a furious make out session. Spencer let out a small moan in between a kiss. He pushed Ryan back for a second. "Ryyyyy." Spencer said, glaring at his boyfriend. Lust was evident in both of their eyes as Spencer moved down to his neck. "Spencer. Oh god please." Ryan begged. Wishing Spencer would just fucking do something more than leave hickeys on his neck. Ryan tried to push his head down with his hands but Spencer reached up and held Ryan's hands together.

"If you are too needy, I will stop." Spencer said, flipping them over on the bed. He pulled Ryan's shirt off and began sucking on his nipples. Ryan tried to stop his moans but they kept spilling out of his mouth. Spencer glared at him before pulling away. "Goodnight Ryan." He said, pulling Ryan into his arms and kissing his cheeks. "Spence no." Ryan whined. "Spence yes." Spencer said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever grateful to anyone who decides to read this!


End file.
